elementvergefandomcom-20200213-history
Troops
A page about the trainable troops in the game Element. There are 6 types of playable troops in Element: Drones, Infantry, Mech, Vehicle, Mutant and Aircraft. Each have an offensive boost against a certain type of troop. Troops require resources and bitcoin to train and upgrade. Each unit uses up a certain amount of population (pop). The number of troops that can be trained depends on the population limit. All troops increase in power equally, per population point, for every unique troop learned from the factories * Tier 1 = 50 power per population * Tier 2 = 150 power per population (Mutants and Aircraft begin here) * Tier 3 = 250 power per population * Tier 4 = 350 power per population For example, this means that compared to the Stalker - the Punisher is x3 as powerful, the Mirage is x5 as powerful and the Avenger is x7 as powerful. However, each troop in the same class has a different bonus against other troop types, so choosing and researching your attackers will take some planning. Some of the troops that are lost in battle can be revived in the Federal Insurance Beurau (FBI) for a while. Troops lost attacking will cost Mariants to revive and troops lost in defense will cost Bitmoney to revive. Tip: If you are at max you can exceed the population limit by reviving from the Federal Insurance Beurau (FBI). Tixid is used to upgrade troops to elite versions. Drone The basic reconnaissance unit is the Shadow. Used to scout enemy and player bases to ascertain troop strength. Shadows also provide the only protection against other players spying on your base. All other drones are normal attack troops. Construct a Drone Factory to build them. Scouting Units :- * Shadow (100 recon strength), 2 pop Attacking Units :- * VS 1000 450 attack (60% boost vs mech), 3 pop (150 per pop) * Warden 1000 attack (60% boost vs infantry), 4 pop (250 per pop) * Termit 1750 attack (60% boost vs mutant), 5 pop (350 per pop) Infantry Train Infantry in the Federation Barracks. Units :- * Stalker 50 attack (60% boost vs vehicle), 1 pop (50 per pop) * Punisher 300 attack (60% boost vs drone), 2 pop (150 per pop) * Mirage 750 attack (60% boost vs aircraft), 3 pop (250 per pop) * Avenger 1400 attack (60% boost vs mech), 4 pop (350 per pop) Mech Build Mech in the Mech Factory. Units :- * Thermo 150 attack (60% boost vs infantry), 3 pop (50 per pop) * Zeus 600 attack (60% boost vs mutant), 4 pop (150 per pop) * Patriot 2500 attack (60% boost vs vehicle), 10 pop (250 per pop) * Titan 6300 attack (60% boost vs drone), 18 pop (350 per pop) Vehicle Build Vehicles in the Vehicle Factory. Units :- * Raptor 100 attack (60% boost vs mech), 2 pop (50 per pop) * Volcano 900 attack (60% boost vs aircaft), 6 pop (150 per pop) * Typhoon 2000 attack (60% boost vs mutant), 8 pop (250 per pop) * Mammoth 5250 attack (60% boost vs infantry), 15 pop (350 per pop) Mutant Train Mutants in the Biotech Factory (Level 2+). You will need Herbert to make mutants. Units :- * Phantom 450 attack (60% boost vs vehicle), 3 pop (150 per pop) * Hammer 750 attack (60% boost vs drone), 3 pop (250 per pop) * Sigma 1050 attack (60% boost vs aircraft), 3 pop (350 per pop) Aircraft Build Aricraft in the Aircraft Factory (Level 2+). Units :- * Shark 750 attack (60% boost vs infantry), 5 pop (150 per pop) * Falcon 3000 attack (60% boost vs mech), 12 pop (250 per pop) * Storm 7350 attack (60% boost vs vehicle), 21 pop (350 per pop) Category:Troops Category:How to Play Category:Browse __FORCETOC__